


Storm of love

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Comforting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis hates storms, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Thunderstorms, Top Harry, dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Harrys best friend is over staying the night with him. One night there is a thunderstorm and Louis freaks and goes to the one person that always comforts him through them.. Harry.... During the comforting things get  sord of heated and feelings are revealed and smut happens.





	Storm of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.thanks to Hannah for editing thw first part

Third person pov:

The sky was gray and dark,rain was bouncing off the rooftop and thunder was rumblimg with lightning lighting up the sky. Harry was getting in bed and sliding under  the duvet over his body.He was ready for bed from a long tiring day of work.As he was almost a sleep he heard a soft knock at the door. He knew it was Louis. As far as he could remember Louis had been always afraid of storms, since he was eight years old. With Louis being 25 you would think he wouldn't be afraid anymore but Harry was wrong Louis was still scared.

"Come in," Harry said, softly.

"Harry, I hate to bother you, but do you think I could sleep in here?" he asks, feeling guilty for disturbing Harry.

"Of course, Lou," Harry says, patting the spot next to him.

Thunder rumbled loudly and Louis ran to the bed amd quickly got under thw duvet, Harry laughing slightly. 

"Shut up." Louis says, pouting.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis, he thought he was the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Harry has been in love with his best friend for years but never told Louis due to him afraid of Louis not feeling the same.

They both lay back in bed and the thunderstorm was getting worse.Louis whimpered and Harry cuddled him against his body, feeling his warmth.

"It's alright lou I'm here," Harry said, comforting him.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up," Louis says, putting his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"It's fine Lou, you're my best friend, I don't mind," Harry says truthfully.

"Okay," he says.

They continued to talk as the thunderstorm got worse and Harry cuddled Louis closely but the closeness was driving him nuts.His heart was racing and he was having thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend.

"Harry are you okay?" Louis askwd concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," He lied.

It was silence and all could be heard was the storm. Louis was getting scared and was moving around agaisnt Harry,which wasn't good because Harry was going to get hard.

"Uh Lou, could you not do that," Harry says, trying not to get hard.

Louis felt Harry's erection and smirked.

"Oh you mean like this," he says and starts wiggling his bum against harrys front.

Harry lets out a soft moan and Louis stops.

"Sorry haz, I shouldn't of done that," Louis says scooting away.

"No, don't it's fine." Harry reassures him.

Louis stayed but still looked guilty.

"Lou, don't feel guilty I just needed you to stop before I lost control," Harry admitted.

"Oh do I turn you on, Haz?" Louis teased, his guiltiness long gone.

Harry blushed "Yes you do lou, and it seems you grinding against me made you hard," Harry points out.

It was Louis's turn to blush. Things were silent for a moment til a crackling noise came from outside, it was thunder and lighting amd made Louis jump into Harrys,knocking them onto the bed. Their faces were close together to where they could feel each others warm breath on there face.

Something came over Harry and he planted his mouth right on Louis and louis breath hitched.

"Oh my god lou, I'm so sorry I shouldn't  of done -"mphh

Louis shut Harry up by kissing him back, after the shock Harry kissed back and their mouths moved in sync.Harry put his hand on Louis' cheek and deepened the kiss, Louis moaned alittle loving the feeling of harry dominating his mouth,soon it was getting heated and they needed air.

"Wow," Harry says,breathlessly.

"I know," Louis smirked.

"Bur was it okay to kiss you?" Harry asked worried, biting his lip.

"Of course, or I wouldnt of kissed you back," Louis said, honestly.

Harry was relieved.

"Harry if you haven't noticed for the past few years I've been sort of in love with you,"

Harry was speechless at Louis's confession.

"Really because I'm sorta in love with you too.," Harry says, grinning cheekily.

"Wow, we have been some oblivious idiots," Louis laughed out.

"Yes, I agree," Harry said.

Another rumble of thunder came and Louis jumped.

"Damn, I wish this storm would ease up," Louis said, slightly scared.

"It'll be over soon," Harry said, trying to make him feel better

Louis was silenced for a minute and he was smirking amd Harry wondered what he was thinking about.

"You know Harry you could take my mind of the storm," Louis says coyly as Harry looks at him confused.

"And how's that?" He asks.

"We could have fun," Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think thats a good idea," Harry said.

"Well I guess I'll go back in the guest room," Louis says starting to get off the bed.

"No wait," Harry says.

Louis smirks but Harry closes the gap between them and slots there mouths together, a flame ignites in Louis and deepens the kiss as he roams his hands through Harrys curls. Harry swipes his tongue over Louis bottom lip asking for entrance, which he happily granted.Their tongues collide and they both moan softly, as their tongues battling for dominance,of course Harry showing Louis he was the one in control . 

Harry lays Louis down on the bed without breaking the kiss. They kiss lazily until they pull away to breathe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Louis replied.

Harry nods and leaves kisses along his jaw and slightly nibbles on Louis' ear. He travels down to Louos neck aand sucks and bites at the flushed skin. Louis moves his head to give Harry more access. Harry sucks a mark by his pulse point leaving a purple mark. Harry was happy and leaves a trail, bringing one of Louis' nipples into his mouth. Louis arches his back off the bed, moaning.

"More, Harry," Louis orders.

He takes the swollen bud and rubs it between his fingers as he sucks on the second one. Once Harry was happy he leaves softs kisses down Louis tummy,stopping above his boxers. Louis gives him a nod and pulls louis boxers off, his erection standing proud,precum leaking out.

Harry grabs Louis' cock and gives him a few pumps, his hand warm to the touch. He gives the tip a few kitten licks, tasting the salty substance. Without warning he takes Louis into his mouth, making Louis thrust his hips and hitting the back of harrys throat. Harry choked a bit, eyes watering.

"Sorry," 

"It's fine," Harry says hoarsely.

Harry licks a stripe along louis tip and then bobs his head up and down, pumping what can't fit in his mouth.

"Ah! Fuck Harry, your mouth is amazing," he moans.

Harry hollows his cheeks taking Louis a little further into his mouth and hums sending vibrations through out his cock.

"Uggnn,Harry," Louis continues to moan.

Harry fastens the speed and continues to bob his head up and down.

"Harry I'm close," Louis warns.

"Let me know when, I want you to cum in my mouth," Harry says as Louis nods.

Harry takes Louis into his mouth and bobs his head a few more times until Louis warns him he was about to cum.

Louis pumps himself as Harry catches every last drop swallowing it.

"Wow that was amazing babe," Louis said, as Harry blushes at the endearment

"Yes it was," Harry agreed.

"Harry, will you make love to me?"

"Louis, don't you think we're going a bit fast?" He asks.

"No, I want you Haz, and I want you to fuck me," Louis said and that went straight to Harrys cock.

"Alright, as you wish," Harry says.

Harry slips his boxers off leaving the both men completely naked. Harry grabs the lube and a condom ftom his nightstand. He asked Louis one more time id he was right and Louis nods.

Louis lays on his stomach while Harry lubes up three fingers with strawberry lube.

"Spread your legs a bit Lou," Harry orders.

Louis listens and does what Harry tells him.

Harry circles his lubed up finger and circles it around Louis hole and inches it until he gets through the tight ring of muscle,Louis was no virgin, Harry knew that much but he was tight.He starts pumping his finger in and out until Louis was moaning.

"Add another," Louis moaned.

Harry adds a second finger and enters it until he is knuckle deep. He starts to pump the two fingers and Louis starts thrusting against Harry's fingers trying to get some friction. Harry scissors his fingers trying to losen Louos up a bit.

"Uh! Harry more," Louis said in a moaning mess.

Harry adds another finger and Louis was a bit more stretched, he searched for the certain spot that will make Louis moan. He crooks his fingers and hits Louis prostate.

"Oh fuck, Harry right there!" Louis thrusts more against Harry's fingers.

Harry thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast pace and Louis was on the verge of cumming a second time.

"Harry, I'm close," Louis moans.

"No not til I'm inside of you," Harry says,his eyes a dark green.

Harry slips his fingers out,Louis feeling empty.

Harry grabs the foil pocket and rips the condom open with his teeth. He rolls it onto his length and lubes up the condom.

"How do you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"On my back, I want to see you," he says as Harry nodded.

Harry places himself at Louis entrance and pushes the tip in looking for any discomfort on Louis' face, there wasn't any so he enters Louis inch my inch until he fills him completely.

"Damn Harry you're big," Louis says.

"Why thank you, Lou." Harry replies, cocky.

Louis rolls his eyes, "You can move," 

Harry pulls out half way and thrusts back in, Louis moaning already.

Harry sets a steady pace and thrusts in and out. Louis scratches his nails up and down Harry's back as Harry thrusts into him.

All Harry could hear was little  uhhs coming out of Louis mouth and slapping on skin.

"Harry, faster!" Louis orderes.

Harry pickes up the pace snapping his hips as he thrusts faster into Louis.

Louis wraps his legs around Harrys waist where Harry goes deeper hitting his prostate.

"Oh fuck right there Harry," Louis said, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Harry surprises Louis and slips out and lifts him off the bed and slams back into him, thrusting at a fast pace,hitting his prostate head on.

"Harry, I'm close," Louis warned.

Harry lifts Louis leg and wraps it around his waist again and enters him once again. He puts his face in the crook of his neck amd fucks him once more, hips snapping back. 

"Uh haz, more," Louis groans,on the verge of coming.

Harry gives it all he gots and fucks Louos into oblivion with the headboard banging until  he feels his body convulse, spurting white on his chest and himself.

That makes Harry give a few thrust and Harry cums shouting louis' name, filling the condom.

Harry collapses onto Louis,breathing heavily.

"Oi, get off me you big oaf," Louis says.

"Is that what you say to someone who just fucked you into oblivion," Harry laughs.

Louis just smiles. "Yeah that was amazing," Louis says, looking blissful to Harry.

Harry slips out of Louis, throws the condom away and goes to get a cloth to wipe them off.

He comes back and wipes them off.

He lays beside Louis, yawning.

"Harry what does this mean for us now?" Louis asks, biting his lip nervously.

"I hope it means that we can start to date and take it from there," Harry explained, hopefully.

"I want that too," 

"So Louis william Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Louis pondered playfully and shook his head yes. "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend.

"Good, now come here and give me a cuddle," Harry said, as Louis scorched closer to him.

Harry puts his arm around Louis and lays his head besides Louis and breaths happily.

"Goodnight, boo bear," Harry sighs,contently closing his eyes.

"Goodnight and Harry?" Louis questions.

Harry hmms sleepily, "The storms over I don't think I'm afraid anymore," Louis replies.

Harry laughs and smacks Louis with a pillow. "Go to sleep," Harry says.

They both fell asleep contently with smiles on there faces and the storm all cleared up. You could just call there night A storm of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and commwnts are appreciated


End file.
